For your entertainment
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: What would happen to frank if Gee and Mikey were vampires find out I know the summary sucks but just read it any way
1. Chapter 1

Frank sighed as he wiped clean another table. He needed money for his apartment since he moved out of his mother house after a fight he had.

"Frank, can you cover my shift to night I have a date to night and I forgot I had to work tonight." Jessica asks Frank giving him the saddest look she could master up.

"I guess but you owe me big" Frank sighed again looking at the small girl in front of him "enjoy your date and thing called life I heard it's fun" Frank joked as he walked over to the bar and ordered a drink and down that quickly.

"Hey there, there is a bland playing tonight, so at least there is a music tonight not just drunk person on the jukebox."

"Oh great it's going to be packed full tonight" Frank cried as he leaned his back against the bar table."

"Oh yeah I guess it would be sorry well I got to get going thanks again Frank" she said as she walked out the door. "Yeah right" Frank said to himself.

The band arrived around seven to set up their equipment.

Once that was done they walked to the bar and ordered drinks.

Frank eyed them from his red velvet couch at the far end of the club.

There was only for them and they had a dark emo kind of look to them.

For they all wore black and red clothes on in different styles.

One of them was tall and lanky with thick glasses and short blonde and brown hair, space the other one had a fro that bounced around and he talked a lot with his hands, and there was one with blonde hair who looked bored and the last one was kind of a small with jet black hair that fell perfectly around his pale face, wait a minute they all kind of look pale, they must be trying to keep the emo look Frank thought.

Once they finished their drinks they went backstage.

Frank' sighed and wish he had talked to them.

Around eight people started to pour in and it got really loud as people start to talk and get bouncy for the band.

Frank is really busy getting everyone's drinks oh he was so going to kill Jessica.

The band finally came on and started to play and looked down into the crowd, when Frank looked up at them the lead singer locked eyes on him and continued to play.

After the first song Frank felt the eyes of not only the lead singer but the eyes of the taller other one with glasses.

At first Frank thought he was being paranoid and tried to brush it off as nothing.

But throughout the night he could've sworn he was being watched.

So hot out of the box Can we pick up the pace Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby Let's go It's my show Baby, do what I say Don't trip off the glitz That I'm gonna display I told ya I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way you'll ring the alarm So hold on until it's over Oh, do you know what you got into?  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet 'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet Well I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment It's alright You'll be fine Baby, I'm in control Take the pain Take the pleasure I'm the master of both Close your eyes Not your mind Let me into your soul I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way 'ta ring the alarm So hold on until it's over Oh, do you know what you got into?  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet 'ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet Well I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment

The lead singer sang as he looked up and smiled to this taller male next it him they both looked at me with a look of pure hunger and for a split second I could've sworn their eyes turned yellow for a split second.

I was starting to feel uneasy and I was wondering if I should tell the bartender that I was feeling sick or something and leave early.

I took one more look at the stage at the two males who both smiled at me okay that was that I was getting out here.

I quickly walked through the crowd to the bar and told the bartender I was feeling sick and I was going home.

He gave me a nod and I walked out into the cold night.

I cursed myself for not having a car as I walked home.

I got to my apartment and open the door and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and down it in seconds.

After the water was drunk Frank went to take a shower.

After his shower Frank walked out and ran his hands through his West soaked hair.

Space when he was tackled to the bed by taller male from the band.

"What the" Frank started to say but he was cut off by the other males hands as he and pined Frank's wrist together above his head."

He Mikes stop having fun without me" the lead singer said from the doorway as he closed and locked it.

Frank panicked and bit the hand that was covering his mouth, causing Mikey to cry out and looked at his hand that was already healed.

"Why you little Fucker" space he said looking down at the smaller male below him.

"Get off of me" Frank yelled as he tried to throw the other male off him." Man gee he is a fighter" Mikey said as he held Frank down tighter.

"Well this should be fun than" Gerard said as he got out some duct tape from a bag they brought.

"How did you find me" Frank asked "oh that's easy we just followed your sent here" Mikey laughed.

"You want!" Frank started Buck and gave everything he had and try to throw the other male off-again as he started to freak out.

"Well it was kind of fun since you did not have a car" Gerard said as he climbed up to the bed next to Frank on his right looking at his brother who nodded as Gerard took Frank's hands from Mikey and duct tape them.

"Well you see here Frankie we are vampires" space Mikey said as he closed his eyes and open him again.

They were normal brown but had a red color around them and he opened his mouth to show Frank his fangs as he leaned down and quickly forcibly kissed him.

And bit down hard on Frank's lip causing blood to run down into Mikey's mouth, this made Mikey close his eyes and moan and grind his hip against Frank's.

Mikey opened his eyes and pulled away as blood ran down from his lips until he licked it off.

Gerard crawled over so he was leaning over Frank's head as he bent down and licked the blood all Frank's lips.

"How do you want to do this Mike's" 


	2. Chapter 2

" I will tell you what the fuck I want, I want you to get the fuck off of me and you to leave the me the fuck along" Frank screamed.

"I think I'll watch" gee said as he got off the bed and went to sit on the arm chair close to the bed.

"Just don't kill this one Mike's I kind of like this one" gee said following his arms up behind his head as he got comfy.

"K Gee" Mikey said as he looked over to his brother.

"K you I'm going to teach you a lesson for biting me" Mikey said as he leaned down and started to nip Frank below his ear causing Frank to wiggle and squirm.

"Gee will you get me a knife and some lube" space Mikey asked his brother.

He sighed and got up from the chair and got the items from the bag they had brought and walked back to Mikey and headed him to him he then went back to his chair and got comfy again.

"K don't move or this is going to hurt" Mikey told Frank as he cut into his shoulder.

Frank let out a small whimper as the blade cut through his flesh.

Mikey sat up on Frank's hips as he threw his shirt off and remove the towel from Frank exposing him to Mikey.

Who smiled down at the small male below him.

"Nice tats" Mikey said as he leaned down and started to suck on the cut on Frank shorter.

Frank closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face.

After a few minutes later Mikey stopped and moved to Frank's dick licked up it slowly causing Frank to gasp out in shock.

You see Frank always knew he was gay but never tried it out on guys before and even though this stranger was raping him.

H kind of liked it even though he knew he should not have, an even though the other male was a vampire he was being gentle.

Mikey then went back down and licked the tip swirling his tongue around it.

It took all of Frank not to buck against him.

Mikey laughed at Frank and took him fully into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down as he massaged Frank's balls with his hands.

This cause Frank to buck and choke Mikey a bit. After a few more minutes of this Frank came into Mikey's mouth and Mikey swallowed all of it and licked Frank clean.

"That was fun" Mikey said" can you handle it anymore Frankie baby" Mikey at the small male below him who was covered in sweat and panting.

Frank shook his head yes as he looked up to the mail above him, he was kind enjoying it now and he was not scared anymore.

"Gee went to join us" Mikey asked. Gee looked at his brother and smirked and climbed off the chair walked over to the bed.

He then ran his hands through his brother's hair.

"Want to play Oreo Mike's?" gee asked his younger brother.

"Oreo" Frank panted looking confused.

"Okay Mike's let's have a little bit of fun" gee said as he smiled and handed Mikey the bottle lube.

"K Frankie this might be a little painful" Mikey smirked opening the bottle lube globing some on his hands and running it through his fingers.

He then ran some over Frank's entrance.

Frank gasp out as Mikey added a finger inside and turned it all the way around in a circle.

Before long he added a second and did the same with well for a few more minutes before he nodded to gee.

"Okay Frankie baby stand up and come over here" gee said as he pointed to the far side of the room.

Mikey got off of Frank and let him walk over to gee.

Mikey then walked over to the wall and rested his back up against it.

"Frank come over here and turn your back to me" Mikey said.

Frank did as he was told and slowly walked over to Mikey and turned around as gee got in front of him.

Gee walked over to Frank and forcefully captured Frank's lips with his asking for access with his tongue as he ran it over Frank's lips.

Frank moaned and let him explore his mouth as he ran his own tongue over gee's fangs.

Suddenly Frank tasted blood in his mouth and realized he had cut his tongue open on one of them.

Gee ran his tongue over the cut and lapped up the blood and moaned as he nodded his head to his brother who slowly pushed inside of Frank.

Frank gasp out in pain but gee continued to kiss him to ease it a little bit.

After a few minutes Frank started to relax and gee moved down to Frank's member and took all of the into his mouth as Mikey started thrusting into him from the back.

Frank reached out and ran his hands through gees hair and moaned like a cheap whore.

Gee kept up with Mikey's thrusting as he went up and down Frank's member.

After a few long minutes of this Mikey had enough and bit into Frank shoulder hard as he came.

Frank cried out in pain as the shock of the bite causing him to and cried out as he felt his blood poured down his back.

Gee happily cleaned all of Frank before he bit into Frank's other shoulder and started drink with his brother.

Soon Frank started to feel dizzy and finally his legs gave out causing the brothers to stop and be alarmed.

As they looked at the smaller week boy who was now leaning on Gee for support.

"Here Frankie baby" gee said as he bit into his wrist and put it to Frank's mouth.

Frank tried to shove gees wrist away from his mouth.

"Frank you have to drink it or you die and no it will not turn you" Mikey said running his hands through Frank's soaked hair in a comforting way.

Frank took gee's wrist and drink a mouthful before he passed out.

Gee picked up Frank and laid him on the bed as Mikey made sure the blinds were closed tight.

Then the brothers climbed into bed with Frank and all fell asleep. 


End file.
